Mon rêve le plus fou
by Takikate
Summary: RG Veda . Une n-ième version du fameux marché entre Ashura-ô et Taishakuten…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mon rêve le plus fou...

Auteur : Taki

Fandom : Rg Veda

Crédits : J'emprunte les persos au studio Clamp.

Résumé : Une n-ième version du fameux marché entre Ashura-ô et Taishakuten…

Couples : Devinez !!

Rating : NC-17 pour cause de scènes peu froides… Cette fic est un certainement un prétexte bidon pour fantasmer éhontement sur mon Taishakuten Sama adoré.

** Chapitre 1 : Dilemme**

Ashura-ô était en pleine audience avec l'empereur. Etait était un bien grand mot, parce qu'il y assistait sans vraiment y être. Son esprit était plus que jamais préoccupé par le dernier entretien qu'il avait eu avec Kuyo, la grande divinatrice du royaume. Comment réagir dans une situation pareille ? Fallait-il mieux laisser sa lignée s'éteindre au profit de la survie de l'empire ? Ou alors s'obstiner et donner coûte que coûte la vie à celui qui serait le destructeur des trois mondes? Serait-il possible que pour une fois, les prédictions de la grande prêtresse soient erronées ? Il aurait aimé mais c'était impossible... Ses propres rêves l'obligeaient à regarder en face cette réalité qu'il avait longtemps refusé de voir : s'il tenait tant à réaliser son ambition la plus chère sans pour autant mettre en péril l'empire et ses habitants il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il soupira discrètement. Chose facile à dire… Personne, même l'empereur céleste n'était en mesure de changer le cours des choses. Même pas lui, le Dieu de la guerre était capable de se s'élever contre le destin. Que faire ? Il lui fallait trouver, et vite…

Un vacarme du côté de la cour le sortit de ses noires pensées. Qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit à une heure pareille ? Un coup d'œil rapide du côté de la grande fenêtre lui montra la source de ce remue-ménage : le général Taishakuten venait de rentrer victorieux d'une chasse aux démons.

Ashura-ô ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la scène avec beaucoup d'étonnement : c'est fou le charisme que cet homme pouvait avoir sur les soldats et officiers. Même l'empereur n'avait jamais eu autant d'emprise sur les troupes. Tous l'adoraient, l'idolâtraient, voire l'imitaient secrètement, même si son expression dédaigneuse et désinvolte lui attirait les foudres des autres généraux. Mais Taishakuten n'avait que faire des émois que sa présence suscitait. D'un geste simple il salua les hommes venus l'accueillir et descendant de son cheval, il pénétra dans le château. C'était un homme impressionnant, tant par sa beauté que par sa carrure débordante de virilité. Mais aussi un homme assez mystérieux : on ne lui connaissait aucune passion, ni quelque faiblesse que ce soit : seul son goût pour la guerre et les combats était généralement évoqué. Fuyant les mondanités, il n'assistait jamais aux cérémonies ni autres choses de ce genre et ce, même quand il recevait une invitation personnelle de l'empereur. Les autres nobles se moquaient de lui en racontant que c'était un pauvre soldat qui n'avait aucune manière et qui avait eu beaucoup de chance de gravir aussi vite les échelons. Son passé, ainsi que ses origines étaient inconnues de tous et malgré toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte, personne n'avait eu jusqu'à ce jour le courage de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Le dieu de la guerre continuait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte à détailler et à observer le général. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent malencontreusement, il ne put retenir un petit frisson. De cet homme se dégageait quelque chose de particulièrement troublant…Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis le général lui fit un geste de la tête , comme pour le saluer et continua son ascension vers la salle de l'empereur.

Un soldat ne tarda pas à se présenter quelques minutes après,

- Votre majesté, le général Taishakuten est de retour et aimerait vous voir.

- Faites le entrer…..

Sur ces mots, le garde sortit et le général ne tarda pas à se présenter devant l'empereur et s'agenouilla en guise de respect.

- Apparemment, cette chasse aux démons a encore été un succès Taishakuten. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir… D'après les informations qui m'ont été donné, il y aurait un autre nid, encore plus puissant aux environs de la frontière est. Je vous demande la permission de m'y rendre et de les exterminer.

- Je vous reconnais bien là Taishakuten. Mais pourquoi ne laisseriez-vous donc pas à vos subordonnés le soin de s'en occuper. Nous pourrions ainsi profiter plus longtemps de votre présence, n'est ce pas Ashura-ô ?

Surpris par cette question, le dieu guerrier se contenta de répondre calmement :

- Je ne pourrais pas blâmer le général de préférer l'action à la vie paisible du château, et cela, même si ces chasses aux monstres sont loin d'être de son niveau.

L'empereur trouva la réponse fort amusante et ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, mon cher Ashura-ô, j'aurais juré que tu m'en veux de maintenir la paix sur ces terres. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir offrir mieux que des banales traques de monstres au brillant guerrier que tu es Taishakuten… Je t'autorise donc à partir dans l'est avec tes troupes.

- Je vous en remercie…

- Cependant j'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de rester quelques jours au palais, histoire que tes hommes et leurs chevaux puissent se reposer un peu…

- Si telle est votre volonté, je ne peux refuser…

- Bien, alors tu partiras dans une semaine, lorsque les troupes du nord seront de retour.

- Une semaine ?

- Oui… Si tu as peur que le temps te semble trop long ici, je suis sûr que Ashura-ô se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir dans son palais. N'est ce pas, Ashura-ô ?

Encore une surprise, mais cette fois, le pauvre roi ne savait pas quoi répondre, pris au dépourvu.

- Ne vous donnez pas autant de peine pour moi… Je ne vaux pas tant d'honneurs…

- C'est vous qui m'honorez, général Taishakuten, en acceptant de devenir mon invité. Un de mes hommes vous escortera jusqu'à vos appartements.

- Bien… Majesté ?

- Ceci étant réglé, vous pouvez maintenant vous retirer, Taishakuten.

Le général sortit alors de la pièce et les deux autres hommes purent continuer le long et ennuyeux entretien qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais Ashura-ô était plus impatient que jamais. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre son invité. Son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompé : cet homme était différent.

**_Palais des Ashura, pendant le dîner…_**

Les deux hommes étaient seuls sur l'énorme table à manger. Il n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot de la soirée, dans l'indifférence totale, à première vue, mais épiaient chacun les faits et gestes de l'autre, à son insu. La soirée se serait certainement terminée sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit décidé à entamer la conversation lorsque que quelque chose d'inattendu se passa.

La jeune servante des Ashura, quelque peu troublée par la beauté, le charisme de ces deux hommes et par l'atmosphère trouble qui régnait dans la pièce, renversa en servant son maître, quelques gouttes de vin sur la nappe blanche spécialement dressée pour l'occasion. La vue de ce rouge plongea le jeune roi dans une vision horrible : l'empire qui s'écroulait sous les feux de l'enfer, les humains qui hurlaient de douleur, les dieux qui tombaient comme des mouches, impuissants face à celui qu'on appelait le Dieu de la destruction ou l'ange du chaos, son propre fils, Ashura. Cette vision dû être plus forte que toutes les précédentes parce que lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé sur un sofa, avec son mystérieux invité à ses côtés. Comprenant la situation et fort gêné, il tenta de se redresser :

- Je suis désolé de vous…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mieux… Est-ce que …?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous a vu. Vous avez perdu connaissance peu après que la servante soit partie et je vous ai porté dans la première pièce que j'ai vue.

- Merci…

- Ca vous arrive souvent ?

- Malheureusement souvent en ce moment. Mais cette fois c'était …

- Je vois… Vous devriez vous reposer…

Sur ces derniers mots, le général s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais son hôte l'arrêta.

- Que feriez-vous alors si vous appreniez que la réalisation votre rêve le plus cher mènera l'empire à sa perte…

- Et quel est ce rêve, sans indiscrétion… ?

- Un héritier…

- Est-ce si important pour vous d'avoir cet enfant ?

- Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer…

- Dans ce cas…

- Que vous voulez vous dire par là ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru au destin ni en quelque chose de ce genre… Mais je sais une chose : c'est que je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désire, et ce, quoi qu'il en m'en coûte.

Ashura-ô fut d'abord surpris par ces paroles puis, quelque peu rassuré, continua :

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Décidément, vous êtes un homme vraiment peu ordinaire…

- Tout comme vous…

- Comment ça ?

- Se torturer ainsi l'esprit pour assurer la survie de sa lignée… Quelle noble ambition !

- Vous me trouvez ridicule n'est ce pas…

- Pas le moins du monde… c'est tout à votre honneur…

- Et vous général Taishakuten, qu'est ce qui vous donnerait la force de vous dresser contre ces étoiles tyranniques ?

- …

- L'ambition, le pouvoir, l'argent ?

- C'est tout ce que je vous inspire ?

- L'amour ??

- Ca va peut être vous surprendre, mais j'ai aussi un cœur et je ressens tout un tas de choses…

- Ne vous offusquez pas… C'est juste que je ne vous voyais pas comme ça…

- Et comment me voyiez vous donc, comme un monstre sanguinaire qui ne pense qu'à se battre et à tuer ?

- ….

- Vous ne seriez pas le premier de toute façon !

- Attendez, ne le prenez pas de cette façon…

- Je vous laisse vous reposer. Bonne nuit, Ashura-ô.

Puis le général sortit de la pièce sans même faire attention à ce que son hôte lui disait. Il n'avait plus envie de parler de tout ça mais y pensait quand même fortement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, plus tard.

- Entrez…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le Dieu guerrier s'avancer vers lui.

- Ashura-ô. Vous devriez vous reposer…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais mieux…

- Bien…

Un silence pesant s'étendit dans la salle puis Ashura-ô continua :

- Vous vous sous-estimez !

- Pardon ?

- Affronter la destinée au nom de l'amour est certainement la cause la plus noble qu'il puisse exister…

- … Et la plus stupide aussi !

- Peut-être… De toute façon il faut être bien stupide pour vouloir modifier le cours des étoiles.

- Ashura-ô… ?

- Oui ?

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé… Pourquoi m'avoir accueillit dans votre palais ?

- Pour mieux vous connaître, peut-être…

- Et pourquoi m'avoir confié tant de choses sur vous ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai confiance en vous…

- Mais…

- Je sais, on se connaît à peine… C'est stupide, je sais…

- Pas du tout… Vous pouvez comptez sur moi…

- Je sais… Et puis… disons que je suis fort intrigué de connaître l'identité de la personne qui trouble votre cœur à ce point !

Ashura-ô avait dit cela d'un ton tellement sérieux que Taishakuten ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Le dieu de la guerre sourit lui aussi, heureux de constater que son ami n'avait pas mal pris sa réflexion, puis songea à se retirer.

- J'espère que vous me feriez part de vos inquiétudes un de ces jours…

Taishakuten qui s'était calmé entre-temps le regarda sortir de la pièce et lui dit doucement, alors que son hôte avait déjà quitté la pièce.

_- Si vous n'avez toujours pas comprit de qui il s'agissait, c'est que c'est vous le monstre au cœur de pierre…._

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre _**_: Mon rêve le plus fou..._

**_Auteur : _**_Taki_

**_Fandom_**_ : Rg Veda_

**_Crédits _**_: J'emprunte les persos au studio Clamp._

**_Résumé : _**_Une n-ième version du fameux marché entre Ashura-ô et Taishakuten…_

**_Couples_**_ : Devinez !!_

**_Rating : _**_NC-17 pour cause de scènes peu froides… Cette fic est un certainement un prétexte bidon pour fantasmer éhontement sur mon Taishakuten Sama adoré._

**Chapitre 2 : Hanranya**

La cohabitation fut beaucoup moins mouvementée par la suite. Les deux hommes ne se virent que très peu, l'un enchaînant les réunions et dîners à la demande de l'empereur pendant que l'autre semblait les fuir comme la peste.

Ce jour là, Ashura-ô revenait de sa nième consultation chez Kuyo, encore plus abattu et déçu que les fois précédentes lorsqu'il aperçut une scène qui le troubla, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Taishakuten, assis au balcon, regardait d'un air songeur vers l'extérieur. On aurait dit qu'il rêvait. Le dieu guerrier s'apprêtait à aller à la rencontre de ce dernier lorsque… Une femme à la silhouette gracieuse, vêtue d'une longue toge à capuche blanche se présenta au dieu de la foudre. Son visage, à moitié couvert ne laissait aucunement présager de son identité. Le fait qu'elle rencontre un tel homme sans escorte, ni chaperon et l'extrême discrétion dont elle faisait preuve avaient tout d'une rencontre secrète voire même amoureuse. Cependant, alors que le général paraissait sûr de lui et tout à fait détendu, la femme parut troublée et gênée dès que le regard du raijin se posa sur elle. Elle resta à une distance respectable de lui et baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte ou qu'elle avait commis un geste irréparable.

- Seigneur Taishakuten

- C'est toi Hanranya ? Que fais-tu seule dans un endroit pareil ?

- Je… je …

La tête toujours baissée, et la voix teinte d'émotion, elle continua…

- Seigneur Taishakuten… Depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous et …

- ….

- Plus que jamais je désire rester à vos côtés… Je serais prête à donner ma vie pour vous servir …

- Près de moi, se tiennent déjà que les plus braves et robustes soldats. Les batailles que je mène ne ressemblent en rien à la vie dorée du palais. Réfléchis voyons ! Qu'est ce qu'une femme, d'une lignée comme la tienne pourrait bien m'apporter ?

- ….

- Et même si les attributs de ta lignée m'intéressaient, n'est-il pas dit que deux liseuses d'étoiles ne peuvent subsister dans une même génération ? Mais !! Attends !!

La jeune fille qui avait commencé à pâlir leva subitement la tête et à l'expression du visage du dieu de la foudre, la rabaissa rapidement. Ce dernier, intrigué, se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui saisissant le menton, l'obligea à lui faire face.

- … Qu'as-tu fais à ton visage, Hanranya ?

- Deux liseuses d'étoiles ne pouvant coexister dans la même génération, j'ai sacrifié mon visage afin d'obtenir un pouvoir similaire à celui de ma sœur.

- …

- Désormais, mes yeux meurtris sont capables de percevoir, à travers un miroir d'eau, bien des secrets auxquels seules nous, les liseuses d'étoiles avons accès.

- Es-tu prête à renoncer à tous les privilèges de ton rang pour servir un général sans rang et sans titre, comme moi ?

- Vous êtes ma seule raison d'exister…

- Hum… Ta dévotion me touche, femme. Je veux bien accéder à ta faveur, à condition que tu ne me suives pas.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si jamais l'empereur et les tiens venaient à connaître notre petit arrangement, nous serons tous les deux dans une mauvaise posture. Pour l'instant, contente toi de me servir dans l'ombre.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Taishakuten-sama.

A la grande surprise du devin, il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Contente d'être enfin reconnue, la jeune femme ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Ce baiser n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec l'amour, mais était tout de même une manière de sceller le pacte qui les unissait. Mal à l'aise et incapable de se contrôler en présence du général, elle prit congé :

- Je dois partir…

- ….

- A bientôt, Taishakuten-sama.

Puis elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Le Général resta un moment à regarder dans la direction qu'elle avait prise : il ne s'était jamais douté que la jeune fille était aussi éprise de lui. Mais qui sait, ses aptitudes naturelles pourraient toujours lui être d'une grande aide et même pourquoi pas, son corps aussi. Même si ce n'était pas celui auquel il rêvait toutes les nuits, même si ce n'était pas celui qu'il désirait plus que tout. Chaque chose en son temps, n'est ce pas ?

Une voix le tira de ses tristes pensées :

- Taishakuten…

- Ashura-ô ?

- Serait-ce donc la personne qui occupe tant vos pensées ?

Le général se contenta de faire un petit sourire narquois, mais ne répondit pas.

- Vous ne devriez pas sortir sans escorte, qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver ?

- J'avais besoin de rester seul…

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous laisser abattre par toutes ces histoires..

- Je sais… Si seulement je… Au cas où je déciderais de m'élever contre ce cruel destin…

- …

- Me prêteriez vous votre force, général Taishakuten ?

- Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez…

- …

- Du moment où vous m'aidez à obtenir ce que je veux.

Ashura-ô eut un mouvement de surprise. Décidément, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec les propos simples et francs de son ami. Ca changeait beaucoup des paroles feutrées et mielleuses des autres courtisans. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez besoin de mon aide pour une affaire de ce genre…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Juste une impression. Votre détermination et votre force auront certainement raison de quiconque se mettra sur votre chemin…

- Mais il y des choses que même la lame la plus puissante ne pourra jamais soumettre…

- Comme par exemple, le cœur d'une femme ?

Bien essayé mais une fois de plus, Taishakuten ne répondit pas.

- Cette histoire touche-t-elle votre cœur au point que vous refusiez de m'en parler. Moi, qui suis censé vous aider ?

- Pas vraiment… C'est jusque que le moment n'est pas vraiment approprié.

- Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'hésiter autant…

- Si vous voulez tant le savoir, alors je vais vous le dire. Cette personne à qui je tiens tant n'est autre que…

- Taishakuten sama !!

Un garde venait de les rejoindre. Conscient qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'assez important, il s'agenouilla

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, seigneur Ashura-ô. J'ai une importante nouvelle à annoncer au général Taishakuten

- Vas-y…

- Taishakuten-sama , les troupes du nord dirigées par le seigneur Bishamonten sont de retour.

- Très bien, qu'on prépare les hommes et les chevaux. Nous partirons à l'aube…

- A vos ordres…

Le soldat disparut

- Il semblerait que nous serions obligés de remettre cette discussion à une autre fois, Ashura-ô.

- Comme vous le souhaitez. Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup à faire pendant votre dernière nuit ici, au palais ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je vous remercie encore pour votre hospitalité.

- Revenez nous vite, Taishakuten…

Sur ce, le Dieu guerrier se retira, encore troublé par cette révélation abrégée mais n'insista pas. Si la décence ne l'interdisait pas, il aurait bien fait suivre discrètement son ami, afin de découvrir l'identité de cette personne qui semblait tant le préoccuper.

**_Plus tard, appartements privés d'Hanranya._**

La jeune femme était seule dans la pénombre, couverte de la tête aux pieds et le visage à moitié caché, comme d'habitude. Les mains reposant à la surface de la petite fontaine qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle se livrait à une méditation aussi originale que compliquée. Ses yeux morts étaient capable de déchiffrer aussi bien le passé, le présent et le futur à la surface de l'eau. Le don de la divination par le miroir d'eau lui avait été accordé, mais à quel prix ? Plus jamais elle ne pourrait revoir le visage, le corps de cet homme qui avait tant bouleversé sa vie. De la goutte qui s'échappa de sa joue et se déversa dans la fontaine, lui apparut une terrible vision. Le Tenkai ravagé par la terreur, la guerre, la mort et le sang. Le dieu Ashura-ô vaincu après un rude combat et dévoré entièrement par son adversaire. Le général Taishakuten portant à son front l'œil des parias et exhibant cruellement à ses troupes la tête de l'empereur assassiné. L'emprisonnement, puis la mise à mort de sa sœur, Kuyo. L'avènement de Taishakuten au trône était proche ainsi qu'une nouvelle ère de terreur, de suspicion et d'intrigues.

La vision finit par prendre fin, et la jeune femme, apeurée eut un mouvement de recul et porta la main à son cœur, comme pour le calmer.

- On dirait que tu as vu quelque chose de bien effrayant, ma chère Hanranya.

- Taishakuten-sama. Qu'est ce que ?

La pauvre aveugle fut prise de panique, ne sachant que faire devant une visite aussi inattendue. Comment était-il rentré ? Elle sentit bientôt sa présence à proximité.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Puis elle lui raconta tout, sans omettre le moindre détail. Le raijin parut d'abord surpris, n'ayant jamais eu de telles ambitions puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'avait jamais cru au destin de toute façon et puis, il se pouvait qu'Hanranya ait encore un peu de mal dans la maîtrise de ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis. Comme pour briser ce silence devenu quelque peu stressant la voyante continua :

- Vous aurez peut-être du mal à me croire, parce que vous n'avez jamais eu ce type de désir mais…

- Mais ?

- Un évènement, une rencontre vous fera prendre cette décision lourde de conséquences. Ainsi, pour un but que j'ignore, vous mènerez cette rébellion avec une poignée de fidèles et vous prendrez de force le trône, massacrant ainsi sans pitié tous ceux qui s'opposeront à vous.

- …

- Le voyage que vous effectuerez demain sera certainement plus court que les précédents…

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Les démons de l'est sont pourtant reconnus pour leur puissance.

- Peut-être… Mais votre épée n'aura aucun mal à les transpercer. De plus cette fois…

- ?

- Cette fois, quelqu'un attendra votre retour avec impatience… Quelqu'un qui aura plus que jamais besoin de vous… Ne tardez pas Taishakuten-sama, sinon vous risquez de perdre à jamais cette personne.

- Et quelle est cette fameuse personne ?

- Celle que votre cœur appelle…

- …

- Désolée… mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Deuxième surprise. Décidément, cette Hanranya n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Peut-être qu'il avait bien fait de l'accepter en fin de compte. Comme ça Ashura-ô l'attendait. Pour une fois il avait envie de croire à ces prédictions. Peut-être, que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le dieu de la guerre n'était pas aussi vain qu'il voulait le croire. Tout ceci le mit de fort bonne humeur et connaissant l'amour que le devin lui portait, il eut soudain envie de la récompenser, d'une autre manière.

Se rapprochant d'elle, il la força doucement à se relever et à lui faire face. La pauvre jeune fille troublée de sentir le souffle de son maître aussi près tremblait de toutes ses jambes.

- Taishakuten-sama…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Hanranya. Tes talents sont tout aussi impressionnants que ceux de ta sœur.

- …

- J'aime les gens qui sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Tu me plais Hanranya et comme je te l'ai promis, je te garderais à mon service…

- …

- Par contre, s'il te venait la malencontreuse idée de me trahir, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Je jure que je vous servirais toute ma vie, Taishakuten-sama. Je vous protègerais du mieux que je pourrais et j'irais jusqu'à défier les étoiles s'il le fallait.

- Voilà une réponse qui me plaît. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres

- Je veux voir ce visage que tu caches à tout le monde.

La voyante eut un sursaut de surprise, voire même de répulsion mais ne bougea pas lorsque les mains de son maître repoussèrent le voile. Devoir ainsi montrer sa laideur à l'homme qu'on aime ! Quelle terrible épreuve, encore pire que le fait de se défigurer. Un doigt vint essuyer les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux et à sa grande surprise les lèvres du raijin s'abattirent sur les siennes. Elle rêvait où son maître était en train de lui donner un vrai baiser ? Des mains puissantes ne tardèrent pas à s'emparer de sa taille.

- Taishakuten-sama… vous n'êtes pas obligés…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me plaisais, Hanranya. Pour te récompenser de ta fidélité, je vais te faire un petit cadeau…

- Un cadeau ?

- N'y a-t-il pas toi aussi, quelque chose que tu désires le plus au monde ?

- Etre à votre service est mon seul souhait …

- Tu en es sûre ? N'oublierais-tu pas quelque chose d'autre ?

- …

- Connaître l'amour n'est-il pas ton rêve le plus cher ?

- …

- Je vais t'accorder cette faveur, pour te récompenser de ta loyauté. Mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais été un modèle de douceur, ni romantisme.

Allez dire ça à une pauvre vestale vénérant l'Amour ; et vous comprendrez pourquoi notre chère voyante eut une irrésistible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement pour elle le Raijin avait décidé qu'il lui ferait connaître les joies (ou les malheurs) de l'amour ; et maintenant qu'il avait mis la main à la pâte (c'est-à-dire qu'il la caressait de façon effrontée), qu'il commençait littéralement à s'embraser, il était difficile, voire même très difficile de revenir en arrière. Et puis même si, c'était trop tard. De cet homme se dégageait un magnétisme tellement puissant qu'elle ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Donc elle se laissa faire, bénissant le ciel de s'être faite aveugle et donc, ne pouvant voir tout la scène. Mais ce que la pauvre vierge ne savait, c'était que souvent, la perte de vue augmentait considérablement les sensations.

Le Raijin n'étant pas vraiment un gentleman, elle fut rapidement débarrassée de tous ses vêtements (c'est-à-dire qu'il les déchira, tout simplement). Puis il l'entraîna vers l'énorme lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, sans toutefois arrêter de la caresser. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui prit les mains et les disposa sur son torse. La pauvre, rouge de honte mais ne pouvant détacher ses mains de ce corps ferme et musclé, était en proie à une bataille intérieure sans fin. _Le toucher franchement ou ne pas le toucher, telle était la question._

Taishakuten, qui s'était déshabillé entre temps n'eut aucun scrupule à prendre la main de la belle et à la disposer sur sa virilité qui par sa taille, aurait fait le bonheur d'une dame expérimenté mais qui malheureusement, figea sur place notre pauvre voyante. Décidément l'amour était loin d'être aussi beau et aussi pur que dans les mythes.

De plus, son cher amant qui n'avait que faire de ce genre de considérations lui intima gentiment, mais fermement, de le caresser (sans bien sûr lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire). Alors notre jeune vestale, prenant son courage à deux mains (au sens figuré et propre) et se referant à des légendes moins vertueuses qu'elle avait entendu par ci par là, entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui, à sa grande surprise n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au général. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, la forçant ainsi à relâcher son emprise, puis lui écarta fermement les jambes. La jeune fille détourna la tête, car même si elle n'y voyait rien, elle avait tout de même honte de se sentir ainsi offerte surtout devant son maître. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, l'homme qui été décidé à ne pas perdre une seconde dans tous ces chichis, ne tarda pas à plonger un doigt dans cet abysse, certes étroit, mais assez humide pour le laisser mener sa petite gymnastique de préparation sans encombre.

La bataille intérieure était à son paroxysme et la voyante avait du mal à contenir les ondes de plaisir qui envahissaient son bas ventre. Rouge de honte, mais aussi de bonheur, elle luttait contre l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son Dieu et de se donner sans pudeur. Les caresses finirent par cesser et la pauvre malheureuse eut à peine le temps de se remettre que quelque chose d'énorme cherchait à se frayer un passage dans l'étroitesse de son corps. La douleur était vive mais pas insupportable… Combien de fois avait-elle prié pour qu'il se décourage et renonce à la prendre ? Malheureusement, le général était obstiné et patient. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que lui, qui avait abattu des hordes des démons, allait se laisser décourager par un pauvre hymen récalcitrant. Le passage finit par céder et la pauvre Hanranya ne put retenir un petit cri devant l'intrusion de ce corps étranger, qui à peine à l'intérieur d'elle, prenait déjà ses aises.

Notre homme lui, heureux d'avoir pénétré cet autel, se mit tout de suite à la quête du plaisir tout en se promettant de débarrasser la jeune fille de ses complexes de vierge effarouchée. Partant du principe que l'accession au plaisir était un combat comme un autre, le général avait dans son intimité la même fougue et la même rage qu'il avait face à un ennemi. Pendant qu'il chevauchait sa monture avec une ardeur particulière, ses mains et sa bouche se livraient à des caresses franches et directes, parfois même un peu obscène mais bon, il n'en avait que faire. Sa compagne elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme endiablé qu'il lui imposait. Elle ne ressentait plus rien : ni plaisir, ni douleur, ni honte… Son cerveau ayant énormément de peine à analyser les informations qui arrivaient de toutes parts, son corps n'était que pure sensation. Elle était devenue un simple objet de désir dans les bras d'un homme consumé par le plaisir, et ça lui suffisait.

Alors, n'écoutant que son corps, elle se surprit à poser une main dans le dos du général… puis deux. Ensuite les deux mains se mirent à caresser le dos musclé de l'amant, puis descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses. Une immense émotion s'empara alors d'elle et elle ne put retenir un mouvement brusque de bassin, une contraction involontaire ainsi qu'un long frisson de plaisir. Le général, surpris, marqua un bref moment d'arrêt :

- Taishakuten-sama… Je suis tellement heureuse d'être dans vos bras…

Un baiser mis fin à cette discussion jugée fort inappropriée et donc inutile, dans une telle situation. Contractions et frissons aidant, le Raijin sentait le plaisir et la chaleur tant recherchée l'envahir lentement. Une douce torture qui risquait bien de lui faire perdre la tête… Pas question. Accélérant le mouvement, il fit découvrir à sa partenaire les confins du plaisir et lorsqu'elle poussa son dernier cri, il se retira brusquement et se présenta à l'entrée de ses lèvres. Moins effrayée par la grosseur de l'engin et plus que jamais décidée à rendre la pareille à son seigneur, elle ouvrit sans complexe la bouche et engloutit le phallus.

Les caresses de l'amant n'arrêtaient pas et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à discipliner les mouvements de ce membre qui semblait avoir doublé de volume entre-temps. Cependant, si elle en croyait l'expression du visage de l'homme, elle aurait juré que son maître était sur le point d'atteindre le plaisir. Alors elle prit son mal en patience, accéléra la cadence et multiplia les caresses ; histoire d'offrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait un orgasme digne de son rang. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le général se répandit en poussant un cri qui aurait effrayé le plus puissant des démons. Et comme témoin du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit, la semence qui s'en répandit aurait pu rivaliser avec celle du Dieu Shiva en personne.

Repu et satisfait, il s'allongea près d'elle et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, sous le regard protecteur de sa nouvelle servante.

Ce fut la seule et unique nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble. De même ils n'en reparlèrent jamais, leurs discussions restant purement 'professionnelles' par la suite. Y repensait-il parfois ? Elle était certaine que non. Comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait connu, elle n'était certainement qu'une luciole, comparé à la grande lumière qui habitait et habiterait à jamais son cœur. Mais ça lui suffisait, parce que dans le fond, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'aime. Etre à ses côtés, du début jusqu'à la fin, était sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

**Voili voilou…**

**Là vous vous dites, pourquoi un chapitre décidé à Hanranya ? Juste parce que c'est un personnage qui, bien que purement secondaire, m'a beaucoup marqué.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre **__: Mon rêve le plus fou..._

_**Auteur : **__Taki_

_**Fandom**_ _: Rg Veda_

_**Crédits **__: J'emprunte les persos au studio Clamp._

_**Résumé : **__Une n-ième version du fameux marché entre Ashura-ô et Taishakuten…_

_**Couples**_ _: Devinez !!!_

_**Rating : **__Sais plus… Cette fic est un certainement un prétexte bidon pour fantasmer éhontement sur mon Taishakuten Sama adoré._

**Chapitre 3 : Le destin se met en marche…**

**Quelques semaines plus tard,**

Le soleil s'était couché et la lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Loin du palais, sur les terres maudites de l'est, des hommes se reposaient dans un camp. En effet, puissants et cruels, les démons de l'est ne leur avait laissé aucun répit : pièges, embuscades, otages, menaces… Mais en vain… L'armée du raijin était tout simplement invincible …

Taishakuten regardait le ciel d'un air songeur : la nuit était calme et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Voilà que sa mission était déjà terminée : il n'avait plus qu'à abattre le chef de la meute, massacrer les derniers résistants ; ensuite il devrait retourner au château et faire face à ses sentiments. Ashura-ô… Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente aussi un jour la même chose pour lui ? Soupir… Le sake était son seul réconfort en ce moment.

- Taishakuten-sama !!! Taishakuten-sama !!!

Notre homme ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, surpris…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'ennemi aurait-il… ?

- Pas du tout. Deux lettres sont arrivées à l'instant pour vous. D'après les messagers elles sont très importantes et …

- C'est bon, retourne à ton poste…

Le garde repartit et le général décacheta le premier message.

**« Général Taishakuten…Vos exploits nous sont parvenus et je ne peux m'empêcher de louer de telles prouesses. Cependant, cette chasse n'aurait-elle pas pu être achevée plus rapidement ? L'empereur serait déçu d'apprendre que vous retardez intentionnellement votre retour au palais.**

**Le temps presse, et j'ai plus que jamais besoin de votre aide. Revenez-nous vite…**

**Ashura-ô »**

Le général fronça les sourcils. La lettre portait juste une signature, mais pas de cachet officiel. Cela voulait-il dire son ami exigeait de lui une certaine discrétion ? Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire à la fin ? La situation était-elle si catastrophique pour que le dieu de la guerre le presse autant de rentrer ? Il eut un haut de cœur rien que d'y penser. Ashura-ô semblait tellement affaibli la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus que… Pas le temps de traîner. Il fallait rentrer au palais le plus tôt possible, et donc, finir cette guerre au plus tôt. Excité par cette dernière nouvelle, il appela ses hommes de main pour leur exposer sa stratégie et en oublia complètement de lire le second message.

**Trois jour après, champ de bataille…**

Le général se tenait sur son cheval, tenant dans sa main une femme d'une grande beauté. C'était vraisemblablement une créature céleste. Que faisait-elle là ? Personne ne savait réellement…. Les hommes étaient regroupés en cercle et hurlaient la mort de Karna, le chef de la horde des démons, blessé à mort lors de la bataille. Avant de l'achever, le général lui demanda

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ton armée a été anéantie ?

- J'aurais du me douter que ta réputation ne s'était pas faite au hasard. J'ai perdu et je le reconnais. Cette vie est désormais la tienne, dispose en comme tu le voudras.

A ces mots la femme commença à s'agiter

- Et elle, qu'est ce que j'en fais ?

- Ce n'est pas un démon, tu n'as aucune raison de la tuer…

- Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas…

Et sans plus de cérémonie il planta son épée dans la poitrine de la femme, puis jeta le corps sanguinolent dans les bras de l'homme, qui pleurait littéralement de rage.

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Ne dis-t-on pas que les oiseaux de même plumage volent ensemble. A mes yeux c'est devenu un démon, au même titre que toi, et de ce fait, elle mérite la mort.

- Les bruits sur ta cruauté étaient donc bien fondés. Je sais que je vais mourir, mais avant, laisse moi te faire un petit cadeau Taishakuten…

- Je serais bien amusé de voir ça …

- Par le sang de tous mes frères morts, je te maudis Taishakuten. Ton cœur saignera à jamais. Cette même épée, qui t'a servi à m'enlever celle que j'aimais, prendra aussi la vie de la personne que tu aimes. Tu finiras ta vie dans la mélancolie, les regrets et la solitude, priant pour que la mort te délivre de ce fardeau…

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer que sa tête vola en éclats. Une malédiction ? Et puis quoi encore ? Cet homme ne savait décidément pas à qui il avait affaire…

- La bataille est terminée. Tenez-vous prêt, nous repartons dès demain au palais.

Cette phrase eut raison de la peur des soldats. Après tout, Taishakuten n'était-il pas le plus puissant général qu'ils n'aient jamais connu ? Que pouvait-il avoir à craindre d'une malédiction aussi puérile.

**Dans la soirée**

La nuit était tombée, et les hommes fêtaient gaiement leur victoire. Un seul absent à cette cérémonie de réjouissance… Allongé sur son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles du démon : vivre avec un poids incompressible sur le cœur ? N'était-ce pas ce qui lui arrivait déjà ? Eprouver ce type d'amour n'était-il pas déjà une malédiction ?

Comme pour se réconforter, il eut envie de relire la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille lorsque… il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas décacheté la seconde. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être encore ? Hanranya… Elle le mettait en garde contre Karna, le chef de la meute. Ses paroles étaient bien plus à craindre que son épée…

Belle ironie, n'est ce pas ? Si seulement il avait lu ce message à temps, il lui aurait coupé la langue avant qu'il ne puisse lancer cette malédiction. Mais enfin… Pour l'instant il fallait rejoindre le palais le plus tôt possible

Sentant une présence, il se redressa brusquement et saisit le manche de son épée.

- Qui va là ?

- Excusez-moi Taishakuten-sama, j'ai frappé à plusieurs reprises mais comme vous ne répondiez pas…

- C'est toi Kama ? Tu peux entrer … Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ?

- Je venais prendre congé de vous. Je viens de recevoir l'ordre de rejoindre immédiatement les troupes du nord.

- Quand as-tu appris cette nouvelle ?

- Le message m'est parvenu ce matin, signé de la main d'Ashura-ô

- Ashura-ô ? A-t-il donné une quelconque raison?

- Apparemment, ils manquent d'officiers dans le nord.

- Plutôt étonnant…

- Vous pensez que … ? Pourtant je vous jure, je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne et j'ai toujours essayé d'être aussi discret que possible...

- Je sais…

- Peut être ai-je été une fois imprudent, peut-être que… Tout est de ma faute, Taishakuten sama…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca aurait fini par arriver, de toutes façons.

- Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais…

- Je sais… Tu peux rester ici ce soir, si tu le souhaites…

Le général regarda un instant l'homme qui venait de le rejoindre sur le lit. Kama, ou celui qui allait bientôt devenir le Dieu de l'amour. Un visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un corps svelte et vigoureux qui dans l'intimité se transformait en un véritable océan de sensations uniques. Et ces lèvres fermes que l'attiraient irrésistiblement ; cette longue langue habile et experte qui l'avait envoyé tant de fois aux confins du plaisir. Il se demandait comment il allait supporter cette séparation forcée, qui plus est orchestrée par l'élu de son cœur. Ashura-ô avait intérêt à avoir de bons arguments…

La bouche de son amant le tira de ses sombres pensées. Encore un baiser à faire fondre le plus farouche des dieux…. Et puis cette main… qui descendait lentement mais sûrement vers le bas de son corps… Ce corps nu qui se frottait voluptueusement contre le sien… Cette langue qui lui chatouillait joyeusement les tétons, ce souffle chaud qui l'envoûtait littéralement…. Le Raijin ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres : pourquoi ce n'était pas de Kama qu'il était tombé amoureux. Ca lui aurait bien simplifié les choses… Ou peut-être pas… Son amant, qui avait deviné ses inquiétudes, lui murmura, en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'aimer. Ouvrez moi juste votre cœur et je vous ouvrirais les portes du plaisir…

Toujours cette phrase, toujours cet étrange sentiment. Le Raijin ferma les yeux, histoire de se contenir devant cette main avide qui avait fini par mettre le grapin sur son membre. Les mouvements étaient lents, progressifs…. Comme si cette main, à travers son organe essayait de saisir son âme entière. Une douce chaleur commençait à s'emparer de son corps. La langue vint à prendre la relève et un doux mouvement de succion commença. Il aurait juré cette bouche essayait d'aspirer son âme. .. Ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il ouvrit les yeux et bascula violemment son amant en dessous de lui.

Comme d'habitude, ce n'était plus Kama qu'il avait en dessous de lui. Ce visage, ce corps, c'était ceux d'Ashura-ô. Etait-ce donc cela le pouvoir du dieu de l'amour ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait l'objet de ses désirs dans son lit, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir sans l'avoir possédé entièrement.

Cette longue fellation l'ayant excité plus que de raison, il n'avait plus assez de patience pour s'adonner aux jeux de l'amour. Fermement, il écarta les jambes de son amant puis s'insinua profondément en lui, en se léchant les lèvres. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put retenir des frissons de plaisir : ce fourreau de chair était absolument divin. C'est comme s'il cherchait à l'aspirer à l'entraîner toujours plus profondément. Comment se retenir lorsqu'on ressent des sensations pareilles ? Et puis ce visage, cette bouche qu'il avait désiré si ardemment… Ces baisers qui le transportaient de joie… Les va-et-vient, lents au départ étaient devenus plus passionnés. Les langues s'entrechoquaient, se suçaient, se provoquaient. Le lit exprimait son incapacité à suivre les ébats des deux hommes et une terrible chaleur montait dans la pièce. Pourquoi est ce que c'était aussi bon ?

Et puis ce terrible parfum de luxure qui attisait leurs ardeurs, repoussant ainsi la jouissance dans ses retranchements. Les peaux torturées commençaient à prendre des teintes étranges et les lèvres étaient enflées et douloureuses. Les chairs étaient à vif et les sens s'emballaient. Même en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pou reprendre leur souffle, il ne purent repousser indéfiniment la jouissance. S'agrippant de toutes leurs forces aux les draps abîmés, ils se déversèrent dans un grognement rauque et finirent par retomber exténués dans les bras de l'autre.

Un dernier baiser profond, sensuel, affamé et frustré avant la séparation…

**Quelques jours après, Taishakuten était au palais de Zemmi.**

Il arriva en grande pompe, acclamé par la plupart des officiers et des soldats. L'empereur lui-même le félicita et lui donna le titre de Dieu de la foudre. Malgré tous ces honneurs, le général, encore en colère, ne se gêna pas pour défier Ashura-ô devant toute la cour. Ce dernier, à la surprise générale accepta le duel, mesurant ainsi sa force à celle du raijin. La puissance des deux hommes aurait vite eut raison du palais, si l'empereur, homme d'une grande sagesse, ne les avait pas arrêté. Cependant la conclusion était simple : Taishakuten était certainement de tout le Tenkai, le seul homme à pouvoir se confronter au Dieu de la guerre. De même, de part l'insolence dont il avait fait preuve à l'encontre de son supérieur, tout le monde pensa naturellement qu'il en était jaloux ou qu'il le détestait. Le général, comme à son habitude sortit de la pièce en saluant l'empereur, mais sans pour autant prêter la moindre attention aux autres courtisans. Ashura-ô était plus songeur. Lui qui se réjouissait d'avance de revoir son ami, il avait du mal à comprendre que le général se soit comporté aussi grossièrement. Cependant, il laissa courir les rumeurs : après tout ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que les gens croient à une quelconque rivalité entre eux.

**Plus tard…**

Taishakuten sortait des appartements de Hanranya lorsqu'il rencontra le dieu de la guerre, l'air encore plus abattu que d'habitude.

- Il est dangereux de vous promener ainsi sans vos hommes, Ashura-ô. Et si des personnes mal intentionnées projetaient de vous attaquer ?

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre ressenti à mon égard ?

- Comment avez-vous pu affecter un de mes hommes dans une autre armée sans m'en parler ?

- C'était donc cela ? Les rumeurs étaient donc bien vraies…

- Je me fiche de ce que vous avez bien pu entendre. Mais je trouve vraiment lâche de votre part de prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler.

- Vous m'en voulez à ce point ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille ?

- Il y a peu, on m'a informé de votre relation et… j'ai jugé qu'il fallait mieux vous séparer avant que l'empereur n'en prenne connaissance….

- Ne me sous-estimez pas Ashura-ô… Vous savez très bien que je n'ai que faire de l'empereur…

- Je sais…

- Alors dites moi la vrai raison de cette mutation…

- C'est à cause de lui que vous mettiez autant de temps à rentrer, n'est ce pas ?

Taishakuten ouvrit grand les yeux. S'il s'était attendu à cette réponse…

- Ma présence ici au palais vous importe-t-elle autant ?

- Je devais absolument vous parler…

- …

- Il y a quelque temps, vous rappelez-vous, je vous ai demandé de me prêter votre force pour m'aider à réaliser mon rêve…

- Et je vous ai dit que je le ferais à condition que vous m'aidiez à réaliser le mien…

- Alors faites-le…

- Mais, sauriez-vous me donner ce que je veux ?

- Que désirez-vous à ce point ?

- …

- …

- _Vous_

Ashura-ô écarquilla les yeux et regarda son ami avec étonnement, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Apparemment c'était le cas, vu la détermination qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Moi ?

- Je vous ai aimé depuis le premier jour que je vous ai vu Ashura-ô… Et ma liaison avec Kama n'était qu'un palliatif à une relation que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer en temps normal. Mais, maintenant que vous avez osé me séparer de mon amant, croyez bien que je ne vais pas laisser passer une telle occasion de vous posséder.

- …

- Ceci dit, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter tout de suite, vous pouvez toujours y réfléchir…

- Non…

- ????

- Attendez, Taishakuten! Si ça peut aider à modifier le cours des étoiles, j'accepte de vous appartenir…

Le général eut un mouvement de surprise. Il serra les poings jusqu'au sang pour bien vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ceci fait, il sourit malicieusement en demandant à son futur amant :

- Votre décision me réjouit. La nuit vient juste de tomber… Pourquoi n'irions nous pas discuter de tout cela dans un endroit…plus calme…

_Proposition indécente…_

Le Dieu de la guerre blêmit, comprenant fortement le sens profond de ces paroles, puis répondit simplement…

- Suivez-moi. Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquille.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos coms, Hitokage83 et Vanina chan. En fait ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette fic, mais j'avais simplement la flême de poster la suite. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours...**_

_**Kissous**_

_**Taki**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre **__: Mon rêve le plus fou..._

_**Auteur : **__Taki_

_**Fandom**_ _: Rg Veda_

_**Crédits **__: J'emprunte les persos au studio Clamp._

_**Résumé : **__Une n-ième version du fameux marché entre Ashura-ô et Taishakuten…_

_**Couples**_ _: Devinez !!!_

_**Rating : **__Sais plus… Cette fic est un certainement un prétexte bidon pour fantasmer éhontement sur mon Taishakuten Sama adoré._

**Chapitre 4 : Sous le charme…**

Les hommes marchèrent discrètement vers un lieu que seul Ashura-ô semblait connaître. Les couloirs étaient de plus en plus sombres et l'état des murs montrait clairement que l'endroit était à l'abandon. Le dieu de la guerre marchait devait, en silence, sans montrer le moindre signe de nervosité. Taishakuten le suivait, en silence aussi, parfaitement maître de lui-même mais quelque peu inquiet. Cette attente lui paraissait interminable et même lui, qui était un modèle de patience, avait du mal à calmer son cœur agité. Qu'allait-il bien se passer cette nuit ? Et Ashura-ô, que pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ?

Après de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de l'interminable corridor. Taishakuten ne put s'empêcher de sursauter : une impasse… Aucune porte, aucune pièce à l'horizon…. Que des murs. Etait-ce un piège ?

- N'ayez crainte, c'est un passage secret que je suis certainement le seul à connaître.

Puis sur ces mots, il posa une main sur le mur d'en face qui s'ouvrit comme par enchantement.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Et il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le général, qui se méfiait toujours un peu, suivit prudemment son ami, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Le mur se referma derrière eux, les plongeant quelques minutes dans l'obscurité.

Les lampes allumées, le général contempla avec surprise les alentours. C'était une pièce vaste et simplement meublée : un lit, un bureau, une chaise et quelques fauteuils. Pas une trace de poussière ni de toile d'araignée, contrairement à l'extérieur.

- Je viens souvent ici quand j'ai envie de rester seul…

- Je me doute…

Silence… Le raijin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Il avait tellement désiré le dieu de la guerre que le fait de se retrouver avec lui, partageant une partie de son intimité lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'allait-il se passer ? Les deux se posaient la question, mais personne ne bougea le petit doigt, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Taishakuten, à bout de nerf et quelque peu embarrassé par la situation se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en se massant doucement les tempes.

- Vous allez bientôt vous marier, d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre.

- En effet…

Ashura-ô, quelque peu rassuré par la tournure des évènements et certainement dans le même état de lassitude que le raijin, se laissa aller sur le rebord du lit, en face de son ami.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre sur ce plan là...

Taishakuten ouvrit brusquement les yeux devant cette remarque. Essayait-il de le rassurer ? Le dieu de la guerre lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait choisit d'épouser une prêtresse de Shura-tô*, espérant ainsi empêcher le réveil du Dieu de la destruction.

- Vous prenez des précautions ?

- J'essaie…

Le Dieu de la guerre prononça ces derniers mots avec tellement de tristesse, que Taishakuten ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur la sienne.

- Je surveillerais chaque parcelle du Tenkai s'il le faut et j'utiliserais tous les moyens en ma possession pour empêcher l'avènement du Dieu de la destruction

- Pour cela, il faudrait exercer un contrôle total sur l'empire…

- Alors je le ferais…

- Ce qui signifie m'affronter dans un combat à mort.

- …

- …

Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit inévitable…

Ce fut à Taishakuten de sombrer dans la tristesse cette fois. Il se rappela alors de la vision d'Hanranya, ainsi que la malédiction de Karna. Tuer Ashura-ô de sa propre épée : c'était comme si on lui demandait de s'arracher le propre cœur. Pouvait-il exister une torture plus grande ? Mais parce qu'il était un homme de parole, il se contenta de répondre, avec un soupir et d'une voix résignée :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors…

- Mais d'ici là… Comme vous le savez je vous appartiens et …

Ashura-ô, sans terminer sa phrase, posa la main sur une jambe du raijin. Le geste ne laissait planer aucune ambiguïté : c'était carrément une invitation pour une nuit d'amour qui aurait du ravir le général en temps normal…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiendrais ma promesse quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

… En temps normal oui… Mais la vision du meurtre d'Ashura-ô avait tué tout ce qui pouvait lui rester de libido pour ce soir. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous les yeux ébahis de son ami.

- Attendez, je ne voulais pas vous blesser…je…

- Nous devrions nous en tenir là pour cette nuit…

- Bien, je vois… Quand nous reverrons nous ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Taishakuten…

- Bonne nuit, Ashura-ô…

On ne pouvait faire plus glacial : le général était partit sans se retourner et Ashura-ô s'était senti de nouveau très seul. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très emballé pour cette partie de jambe en l'air mais il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir rendu son ami aussi maussade. Après tout, il se servait de l'amour que le général lui portait pour lui faire faire des choses que même lui aurait été incapable de faire. Dans le fond il n'était qu'un lâche : il n'était même pas capable de se battre franchement pour ses rêves. Tout le contraire du dieu de la foudre qui était prêt à aller jusqu'à se damner pour l'avoir, lui Ashura-ô, comme amant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à un lâche comme lui, au point de chambouler toute sa vie ? Et puis, s'il tenait tant à l'avoir comme amant, pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ? Peut-être était ce parce qu'il avait senti ses réticences… Peut être que s'il s'était montré un peu plus chaleureux… ? Que représentaient son corps et sa fierté par rapport à tout ce que cet homme était prêt à sacrifier pour lui ? Un lâche et un égoïste, c'est tout ce qu'il était.

Taishakuten, pensif, se rendait à ses appartements lorsqu'il vit une scène qui le troubla fortement. Dame Kisshôten, la fille de l'empereur discutait gaiement avec ses servantes et… plus bas, caché à l'ombre d'une fenêtre, un homme l'observait silencieusement. On aurait dit qu'il était ensorcelé, ou envoûté par la jeune fille. Ce ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était amoureux, mais cet amour était-il réciproque ? Taishakuten en doutait, vu les bruits qui couraient dans le palais mais bon… Peut être que cette situation serait une aubaine pour lui ? Demain, il lui parlerait…

_**Le lendemain soir, soirée donnée par l'empereur dans les jardins du palais.**_

L'arrivée inattendue du général provoqua encore beaucoup de remous, de commérages et de montée de rouge. Vêtu d'une robe qui mettait plus qu'en valeur son torse et ses jambes musclées, il ne pouvait se soustraire aux regards des dames, plus que charmées par son apparition. Ashura-ô lui-même eut du mal à reconnaître son ami et aurait volontiers passé plus de temps avec lui, si le raijin ne l'avait pas salué de façon aussi glaciale. Attristé par cette attitude, mais aussi curieux de savoir ce que le général, qui en temps normal détestait les mondanités, venait faire là, ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller discrètement ses faits et gestes.

Taishakuten de son côté se dépêcha de mettre son plan à exécution : vu comme il appréciait ce type de soirée, il avait intérêt à ne pas trop s'éterniser. Plus loin dans le jardin, il finit par le trouver, adossé contre un arbre, et regardant douloureusement Dame Kisshôten s'amuser. La jeune femme, entourée par ses servantes, conversait joyeusement avec Vivasvat, son amoureux et fiancé (d'après des rumeurs), le dieu Soleil. Le général se rapprocha de l'homme qui les observait de loin, puis l'aborda :

- Ca aurait pu faire un beau tableau…

- ...

- Si une petite tâche ne gâchait pas tout. N'est ce pas, général Bishamonten ?

L'homme le regarda d'abord un peu surpris, puis se contenta de lui sourire tristement :

- Que peut-on y faire !

- Selon vous ?

- ??

- Les tâches ça se nettoie, il me semble…

- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple…

- Si je vous prouvais le contraire ?

- Ca pourrait être dangereux…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon

- Je serais bien amusé de voir cela

- Alors ouvrez grand les yeux…

- Pourquoi vous impliquer?

- Disons que j'aurais besoin de vos services dans un futur proche

- De mes services ?

- Que diriez-vous d'en discuter plus sérieusement ?

- Je vous suis.

Puis les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Taishakuten savait qu'il avait vu juste : il ne se trompait jamais pour ce genre de chose. A peine s'étaient-ils parlés qu'une relation de confiance s'était nouée entre les deux hommes. Bientôt il pourrait compter sur l'entière loyauté de Bishamonten. Mais avant cela, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire…

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

La cour était réunie dans la grande salle du palais pour les funérailles de Vivasvat. Le Dieu Soleil était mort la veille, dans des circonstances tellement mystérieuses que l'affaire fut vite classée. Tout le monde était consternée par la disparition de celui qu'on appelait 'la lumière du palais' ; enfin presque…

Ashura-ô remarqua que Taishakuten et Bishamonten s'étaient éclipsés dès la fin de la cérémonie. Il ne put s'empêcher de foncer les sourcils.

_**Plus tard, dans la nuit.**_

Lorsque Taishakuten arriva dans la pièce secrète, Ashura-ô l'attendait déjà, allongé sur le lit.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre message… Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander ?

- Ai-je besoin d'une raison particulière pour vous faire appeler ?

- …

- Ou est ce que vous êtes tellement occupé que vous n'avez pas de temps à me consacrer ?

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- La dernière fois… il m'a semblé que… Ne vouliez-vous pas que nous soyons amants ?

- En effet, je…

- Alors comment se fait-il que… ?

- Mais… que se passe-t-il au juste ?

- Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez, je comprendrais…

Taishakuten se massa les tempes et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire. Le dieu de la guerre continua

- Je sais que vous et Bishamonten…

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Bishamonten…

- Mais alors pourquoi cette soudaine… proximité ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous l'ignoriez…

- Je vois…

- Autre chose ?

- Vous m'évitez ?

- ?

- Ou alors vous êtes vous déjà lassé de moi ?

- Où allez-vous cherchez des choses pareilles ?

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi froid et distant ?

- Vous vous faites des idées…

Puis d'un bond le raijin se releva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants le retenir.

- Ne partez pas encore, ne me rejetez pas une deuxième fois…

- Ashura-ô…

- Je suis conscient de ce que je vous demande… et je sais quels sacrifices vous allez devoir faire pour y arriver…

- …

- Laissez moi vous aider à partager ce fardeau…

Sur ces derniers mots, les doigts du dieu de la guerre descendirent vers l'entrejambe du raijin.

- Laissez-moi devenir votre amant…

- Ashura-ô…

Incapable de se contenir davantage, les deux hommes atterrirent sur le lit. L'heure était aux baisers insatiables et à la fouille corporelle. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et les amants ne tardèrent se retrouver nu, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, de s'interrompre, de s'observer puis de recommencer. Par tous les dieux, comme c'était bon d'être ensemble... Taishakuten était littéralement fou d'amour et Ashura-ô, qui était réticent au début, avait du mal à se retenir. Son sexe gonflé de désir frottait continuellement contre celui de son amant, lui arrachant à intervalle régulier de longs frissons de plaisir.

Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, le raijin entreprit d'aller à la découverte du corps de son amant avec sa langue. Cette dernière, entreprenante, coquine et affamée s'acharnait sur les endroits sensibles, les zones hautement érogènes, avec une douceur mêlée d'anxiété et de violence… Descendant toujours plus bas, le général ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interrompre de temps en temps pour regarder le visage de son amant : le pauvre avait du mal à résister aux ondes de plaisirs qui l'envahissaient et mordait jusqu'au sang ses lèvres enflammées de désirs. Ses yeux suppliaient de le libérer de cette torture… mais apparemment ce n'était pas l'objectif du Raijin qui descendait lentement, mais sûrement vers le phallus fièrement dressé.

Pauvre gland, le voilà qui prenait une teinte violacée. Et ce pauvre Ashura-ô qui agonisait pratiquement de bonheur… Un coup de langue, puis deux, puis trois… Et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait été entièrement engloutit dans la bouche de son ami. Par réflexe sûrement, il se cambra sensuellement, s'enfonçant ainsi plus profondément dans la gorge de l'autre qui ne défaillit pas. Deuxième série de frissons… C'était absolument… divin… Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps et son bassin se mit à bouger tout seul. Cette bouche chaude… et cette langue coquine… Par tous les dieux, où est ce que Taishakuten avait bien pu apprendre à sucer comme ça ? Et ce doigt qui s'introduisait dans son intimité, qui jouait effrontément avec sa prostate…

- Taishakuten… Arrêtez, je vais…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que notre général se rendit compte de l'urgence de la situation. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tache, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la détresse de son ami (ni de la sienne par la même occasion). Il finit par lâcher prise et se redressa en face de son ami, en se léchant goulûment mais sensuellement les lèvres. Il imaginait déjà les longues nuits qu'il passerait à sucer et à lécher son amant ; le faisant gémir, crier, supplier… Il avait déjà hâte de recueillir le nectar sacré dans sa bouche et de s'en délecter encore, et encore… jusqu'à ce que son amant, repu et comblé ne retombe dans ses bras.

Perdu dans ses pensées peu vertueuses, le raijin eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser fermement sur sa virilité. Il avait bien faillit l'oublier celle-là, à force de se préoccuper de son amant. Les mouvements de va-et-vient étaient lents, précis, parfaits. Jamais on ne s'était aussi bien occupé de lui et puisqu'il était poli, il s'engagea à rendre la pareille. Ashura-ô, ivre de plaisir, ne tarda pas à écarter les jambes et à l'attirer contre lui, en le couvrant de baisers. Ne se sentant pas la force de refuser une telle invitation, il s'enfonça lentement en lui, forçant légèrement l'entrée inviolée jusqu'à ce jour, et se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas défaillir face à cette douce chaleur.

Partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir que lui procurait cette sensation inconnue, le dieu de la guerre ne trouva mieux à faire que de pétrir de toutes ses forces le beau derrière musclé de son amant. Ce dernier, troublé et plus qu'excité par le geste s'enfonça aussi profond qu'il le pouvait, venant ainsi au bout de la patience et de la résistance de son amant.

- … Taishakuten, je ne peux plus… Je…

Trop tard. Le raijin ne comprit la signification de ces paroles que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre sur son ventre. A quoi bon se retenir davantage ? Ce feu ardent qui grandissait sans cesse dans votre bas-ventre, cette chaleur, ce visage rougit par le jouissance, ce baiser… Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le général se cambra et se déversa en rejetant sensuellement la tête en arrière. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir..

- Ashura-ô…

Puis, après une série de petits baisers, il trouva la force de se séparer de son amant et de s'allonger à ses côtés, cuvant ce plaisir certes rapide, mais cruellement enivrant.

Ashura-ô se décida à parler :

- Je suis désolé…

- ?

- Je n'ai pas pu me retenir … Je me suis comporté comme un adolescent…

- Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup mieux, si ça peut vous rassurer…

Encore confus, le dieu de la guerre prit un mouchoir et entreprit de nettoyer le reste de semence, encore incrusté sur le ventre de son amant, lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les abdos musclés et… Taishakuten crut voir pour la première fois le désir briller dans les yeux de son ami. Les regards se croisèrent, les langues se cherchèrent et les baisers reprirent de plus belle.

- Ashura-ô…

- Taishakuten… Laissez moi me faire pardonner…

Et le raijin se laissa faire. Cette fois, c'était à lui de se faire cajoler, ou torturer. Et force était de constater qu'Ashura-ô très doué pour un certain nombre de choses. Ils s'adonnèrent au plaisir toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps, repus, ne leur commande de se séparer. Même s'ils savaient que ce bonheur ne serait que de courte durée, ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose : profiter allègrement, recommencer encore et encore, être entièrement à l'autre jusqu'à la fin.

Ashura-ô ne savait pas s'il était tombé ou s'il tomberait un jour amoureux de son amant, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que c'était le seul homme capable de l'aider à réaliser ses ambitions et rien que pour ça, il se devait de lui appartenir. Cependant, ce que le dieu de la guerre n'osait s'avouer, c'était que c'était aussi le seul homme à pouvoir enflammer ses sens et réchauffer son pauvre cœur meurtri. Près de lui rien n'était impossible, ni insurmontable : il était sa seule lumière dans ce tunnel sombre et froid, son seul espoir. Sans le savoir, il était tombé sous le charme du Dieu de la foudre. Un piège ?

_**Le lendemain…**_

Ashura-ô était encore dans une audience interminable avec l'empereur lorsqu'il aperçut son amant dans la cour. Ce dernier, sauta sur son cheval et quitta le palais, Bishamonten à ses côtés. Le dieu de la guerre laissa échapper un soupir : qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être à la place du général du nord au lieu d'assister à ces longues réunions inutiles. Vivement ce soir, qu'il puisse encore se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant.

- Ashura-ô…

- …

- Ashura-ô…

- Oui votre majesté ?

- Je demandais juste ce qui pouvait vous réjouir à ce point ?

- Me réjouir ?

- En effet, ça fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu sourire comme ça. Si j'avais su l'effet que ça produirait sur vous, je vous aurais encouragé à vous marier plus tôt.

Le dieu de la guerre ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un petit sourire pudique qui enchanta l'empereur.

_Pauvre homme, s'il savait… _


End file.
